Truth or dare
by Nesspwns
Summary: Just dicided to make one
1. Chapter 1

This a truth or dare after reading some I've decided 'What the hell' why not.

Yaoi and yuri are aloud, just don't do anything sexual

Im taking dare too not just the smashers

A 13 year oldwith dragon wings and tail was in a dark room with a boy in a red cap and striped artie

Me: I love the smell of truth and dare in the morning.

Ness:(begging) Daniel, please don't torcher us like this.

Me:(thinking) Mhmm… Nah, bring in the smashers!

Smashers fall from the ceiling, landing in a big pile

Link: ow

Samus: Damn

Dedede: Where the hell are we?

Ganondorf: This is a truth or dare! Run!

They all start to run I send a psycic shield over to block there escape route

Ness: (sighing) Why must you have PSI?

Me: Because Author powers say I can.

Ness: that's Gay

Me: Your mom's gay

Lucas is crying in a corner near Ness argueing with me, I look at him

Me: (sitting next to him) What's wrong?

Lucas: ( Crying) C-c claus died on this day a year ago.

Ness:(comforting Lucas) It's okay dude

Bowser: The crybaby is crying.

Me: (pissed off) You will die! PK BESERK

I start to change growing more dragon like, until I'm more dragon than human.

Bowser: Oh shit…

I then proceed to beat the crap out of him.

Mario: I-a like this-a kid

Luigi: Me-a too.

Meta- knight where are we?

Me: (back to normal) We are in Giygas' room

Ness: WHAT!

Me: If any of you are bad, I will turn off the devils machine.

Everyone but Ness and Me: WTF?

Me: Time to meet Giygas.

I make a anti Giygas shield around Ness and Lucas, then go up to an Eye like ting and start to look for a switch

Me: were can this damn thing be?

I walk pass a giant sign saying 'Turn off Devils machine here.'

4 hours of searching later

Me: found it!

I turn it off then run to the anti Giygas shield were Ness and lucas are playing SSBB.

Me: ( Ignoring the screams from outside) Hey can I join

Lucas: ( handing me a controller) Sure

If you want my full description check out my story 'Ness in the Hall of Origins"

See ya

All ways remember Ness pwns


	2. Chapter 2

No imuniteis!

Me Ness and Lucas are still in the anti Giygas shelter all screaming has stopped.

Me: Lets go see whats out there

Ness: Okay

Lucas is shuffling his feet.

Lucas: I'm scared.

Ness: Stay here then

Me and Ness walk out of the shelter to see Giygas OM NOMing Fox's land master, while all but him are dead. He looks POed.

Ness: Wow Giygas loves his Heavy machinery

Giygas: OM NOM NOM OM NOM

Me: Did you Think of just turning on the devils machine?

Fox:…

He runs and turns it off while I revive the dead smashers

Me: We have a review

Everyone: Damnit

A bird flies in with a note witch I read

anomynous  
2010-10-25 . chapter 1

truths:

sonic: amy or elise? DECIDE!

jigglypuff: mk or kirby?

dares:

ganon: umm... summon obama.

falcon: show me your moves!

ike: i know you're an otaku! i know it!

all: reveal your deepest and darkest secret!

mk: you're too good! be obliterated by exodia the forbidden one!

all people with hats, crowns, etc.: what's under your head covering?

link and samus: seven minutes in heaven! (closet for seven minutes!)

Sonic: That's easy. Elise

The princess runs in and tackles Sonic

Elise: I love you too

Me: Jiggly, MK or Kirby

Jiggly: MK

MK: O_O

Kirby:(with tear running down his face) Poyo poyo

Kirby then stabs himself, and dies instantly

Evertone: O_O

King Dedede: ROLF

Me: O..K.. Ganon, summon Obama

Ganon: (Shrugs) OK

Obama appears and before he can say anything Snake breaks his neck and feeds him to Giygas

Snake: Asshole

Me: Falcon show me ya moves!

Falcon. Falcon

I grab Pit and throw him in front of Cptain Falcon

CF: PWAAUNCH!

Pit is obliterated, all that's left is a feather

I clap.

Me: Nice

Ike: Danmit, I'm not obsessed with animie and magna

Me: So are you

Ike: Yes I am

Me: MK Time to die

MK:(sighs) OK

I summon Exodia

Exodia: IM A FIRIN MAH LAZER!

He fires his laser and nothings left of MK.

DDD: ROLF, this day can't get better

Me(reads the next dare, then sniggers, revives Kirby ,MK, and Pit) I gonna like this one. You guy all have too tell me your biggest secret

Evreyone: Hell NO!

Will start with top tier to low tier

MK: I am Kirby's father.

Snake: I hate Psychics (Ness Lucas, and me sweat drop) **If you can guess that reference you get a cookie.**

Diddy: I hate Bananas

Falco: Personally, I prefer the ground.

Wario: I love garlic

Marth: Im gay (shocker)

Me: I'll finsh the rest nest tome around thanks guys.


End file.
